


Unquenchable

by c9nightingale



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Lactation; threesome;, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: Kagome’s pregnant and Inuyasha turns to his brother for help satisfying her sexual needs.   Can a hanyou and a youkai keep up?   Read and see





	Unquenchable

Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYasha.  
Title: Unquenchable  
Author: Gayle Nightingale  
Prompt: Kagome’s pregnant and her sexual drive is unquenchable. Inuyasha asks his full blood brother for help. But who’s the real sex demon here?  
Word Count: 1703  
Rated: M  
Genre: Smut/yaoi  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru/Kagome.  
Remarks: Only on AO3 

Kneeling in the center of the floor, wearing only his hakama and a katana, Sesshomaru sits with his eyes close. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and he moves in to action. Moving with precision, he begins the Muso Shinden-ryu Iaido kata. Finishing that, he moves into high speed, the sword flashing in the lights as Sesshomaru spins, jumps and moves in ways that can only lead to the complete dissection of all the enemies in his mind’s eye. Coming to rest, Sesshomaru’s bare chest glistens in the lights of the dojo, rising and falling in the pattern of completely controlled breathing.

 

 

Sess sigh, “At least they were kind enough to wait till I was finished.” Walking across his dojo, Sess picks up his cell and reads the message: “sess need help with kag how quick can u be here”. Rolling his eyes at the loss of grammar that can only come from his brother, Sess replies. “I can be on my way after my shower. Do I need to bring anything?” “no.cyas”, exasperated at Inuyasha for not even attempting to try, Sess heads for the shower.

Twenty minutes later, leaning on the door from of Inuyasha’s place, Sess asks “What is it this time?” Quickly pulling him inside the house, Inuyasha asks, “Can I get you a drink or something?”  
“You can get to the point.” replies Sesshomaru, making himself at home on the couch.

“Ah. Sess… Here’s the thing. I can’t keep up with Kagome. She’s about 26 weeks along, her milk just came in and she’s wearing me out. Man, you gotta help before she kills me!?!” cries Inuyasha.  
“What do you propose I do… exactly? She’s your wife, handle it.”

“It’s not that simple man. You just don’t get it. It’s constant. If I can’t get it up, she’ll just drop right there and jill off- staring at me with those sexy bedroom looks of hers.”

“I still fail to see where this involves me.”

“I need you to help me wear her out. Run her out of energy. Man, you gotta help me satiate that crazy ass sex drive of her’s before she wears my dick down to a nub.”  
“WHAT?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me man. You like my dick too. If she breaks it off, we’re all getting nothing.”

“Does she know you’re bandying her around like this? Sure we have are flings together, but it’s talked about with all three of us here and I don’t see her around.”  
“She’s in the bedroom rubbing one out. When I told her about my idea, she actually squirted.” “Then who am I to stand in the way of a lady in need.” Sess quips.  
Walking into the bedroom, the first thing Sess notices is that Kagome’s milk has definitely come in. Those perky little B-cups she was supporting had definitely blossomed. Those orbs were at least a D and very inviting.  
“Hey ya Sess. Like what you see?” moaned Kagome. 

“Undoubtedly” Sess replied, watching Kagome’s fingers tweak at her hard nipples.

“Get out of those clothes boys. I want to show Sess my new trick!” giggled Kagome, getting up on her knees and moving to the edge of the bed.  
Gracefully stripping, folding his clothing and setting it on the chest-of-drawers, Sesshomaru stands there a moment, looking for all the world like Michelangelo’s David.  
“Oh my” Inuyasha says in an exhale.  
“Indeed” adds Kagome.  
“Come stand in front of me” says Kagome.  
Moving into place, Sesshomaru looks down at Kagome, waiting for her to make the first move. Moving her arms to hug her milk filled orbs, Kagome says “Watch this” and squeezes her arms, compressing her breasts. Milk shoots from her nipples, hitting Sesshomaru in the stomach and cock.  
“Hmm”, he says, “nice trick”.  
“Thought you’d like it, but that’s only the setup.” Leaning forward, Kagome begins to rub the milk on Sesshomaru, her hands gliding along his stomach.  
Inuyasha, not wanting to be left out, sidles up behind Sess making a “Sesshomaru sandwich” and pressing his hard cock into in between Sess’s very shapely butt.  
“That’s not going to work” Inuyasha says, grabbing Sess by the shoulders and spinning him around and laying a wet sloppy kiss on him. Breaking from the kiss, he says to Kagome, “you missed a spot,” pointing to Sess’s ass.  
“Hmm,” drooling at the affection display she witnessed, she reaches up to hold one of those pendulous tits into position. Leaning so that Inuyasha can get ahold of her tit, she breathily commands, “Milk me into his ass.” Grabbing Sess’s cock in one hand then reaching around to grab her tit in the other, he begins to stroke them in a milking pattern. Sesshomaru nuzzles Inuyasha’s neck applying kisses and whispering sweet nothings.  
“Ahh” Kagome says and the milk shoots out and splashes on Sesshomaru.  
“Perfect” Inuyasha says, turning Sess back around.  
“Don’t I get a say in tonight’s adventure?” Sess asks.  
Looking up at him thru lidded eyes, Kagome says “What is it you’d like?”  
“Yeah” adds Inuyasha, returning to his previous position, sliding his hard cock along Sess’s now lubricated ass crack.  
Spreading his legs a bit, to give Inuyasha better contact, Sesshomaru says “Those luscious breasts look kind of painful being that full. Perhaps we should take a minute to relieve her of some of the pressure.”  
Smiling while playing with her leaking nipples, Kagome says “I thought dogs were lactose intolerant. We wouldn’t want you to have a tummy ache now would we?”  
Sesshomaru moves forward, pushing Kagome into a prone position and lays on top of her. “Depends on the breed; I can’t speak for your whelp of a husband, but I’ll have nothing but joy draining these luscious breasts.”  
“Hey, I ain’t got no problem with it either. See.” With that, Inuyasha reaches down and separates Sesshomaru’s ass cheeks and begins lapping up the milky coating provided by Kagome.  
“Game on” says Kagome breathlessly, pushing a tit into Sesshomaru’s waiting mouth.  
Moving from one nipple to the other, Sesshomaru continues ministering to Kagome while being stroked by Inuyasha. Hearing a sharp intake of breath from Sess, Kagome gives Sess a querying look.  
“Brother dear has an exceptionally long tongue and is exploring my colon.”  
“Come to me, darling, I want some Inu,” she says.  
With that “If I must” look, Inuyasha quickly moves to her side. When he’s settled into position, Kagome grabs his dick and says to Sesshomaru, “Look how excited your brother is about this. He’s even leaking precum” Without missing a beat, Sess detaches from Kagome’s still swollen tit and sucks Inuyasha’s dick into his mouth.

“Ahh!” cries Kagome; freed from the suction, her tit starts spraying out, coating her and Sesshomaru’s face, as well as the exposed portions of Inuyasha’s cock. “It’s like a broken pipe! Quick!” She screams, pulling Sess’s head back into position. Reaching to her chest, he coats one finger in the copious amount of milk. He then reaches around and begins rubbing his milky finger on Inuyasha’s tight little sphincter.  
Rubbing her own pussy, Kagome says “Sess, I want to give you a present.” Not taking his mouth off her still flowing tit, Sess hums and looks up at her. “Call it an idea I had, and I want to see how it’d play out. Do you mind?” Shaking his head side to side, he indicates his approval. Kagome gently pulls her tit from Sess’s mouth and hops out of bed. Seeing an opening, Sess engulfs Inuyasha to the root.  
“Whaa” is the best Inuyasha can get out. Sess can tell his brother is getting close, the massage he’s giving Inuyasha’s asshole is causing large amounts of precum to leak into his throat. The intensity mounting, Inuyasha begins bucking. Each move pushes Sess’s finger further into his ass and then conversely his cock into Sess’s throat. Faster and faster he moves, then seizes up and gives a grunt as he fires his first cum of the night into Sess’s mouth.  
“Oooh  
Share with me Sess” says Kagome, leaning down to kiss Sess who pushes some of Inuyasha’s cum into her waiting mouth.  
“Let me help you with that very nice cock” Inuyasha says as he pushes Sesshomaru onto his back while moving to straddle him. “Kagome, lube him up some more with your milk.”  
Leaning over, she squeezes her tit, firing a stream that hits both of them in just the right spots. “Hold on” She says, “Turn around so you’re facing away from him. Then I can get to your cock and we can have an Inuyasha Sandwich” Spinning around, Inuyasha holds himself above Sess, awaiting that first push that will get him thru the ring.  
Suddenly, Kagome whips out an old familiar necklace, slaps in on Inuyasha and yells “Sit”. With a great groan of pleasure from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is pushed down in one lunge. Reaching down and stroking Inuyasha’s hardening dick, Kagome says “What do you think of your present, Sess?” Both boys answer the same “OH MY GOD! THAT’S GOOD!” Taking off the necklace, Kagome frees Inuyasha who starts moving in time with Sess.  
Over-excited by all the visuals, Kagome reaches down and starts stroking her clit in time with the boys’ movements. Seeing the opportunity to further his pleasure, she settles Inuyasha’s cock in the valley of her luscious, milky titties. As not to leave him out, she also reaches down and slides a finger into Sesshomaru’s ass and begins stroking his prostate.  
With a massive down thrust, Inuyasha begins cumming, spraying Kagome in the face and mouth. Feeling the pulsing tightness of Inu’s ass, Sesshomaru lets loose his load into Inu’s bowels. Screaming with pleasure, Kagome begins shuddering her way thru her own orgasm.  
Laying there, panting because of the exertion, both boys are startled to hear “Are you ready to go again?”  
Exhausted Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru. “See what I mean?”


End file.
